Freaky Friday at Beacon Hills High
by Seraph05
Summary: I suppose I really should have known by now that things inevitably go wrong. I mean the day was going great to begin with. Lydia made eye contact with me in homeroom, everyone's getting amped for the eclipse this afternoon and I haven't seen Derek in days.Yeah it was all going just fine till Scott staggered into the cafeteria.
1. Chapter 1

The mobile phone alarm drilled Stiles into the beginnings of consciousnesses. He reached out blindly for it knocking over his lamp and swearing into his pillow till his hand closed over the buzzing object. He dragged it into bed and turned the alarm off. The small screen read 'Wednesday 7:30am 73 F'. He smiled. With a kick his covers fell back and he stepped out of bed. After school lacrosse practice rarely filled Stiles with anticipation but today was different. Today was special. He pulled on his best pants and shirt.

"Stiles you coming down for breakfast?" His father's voice called from downstairs.

"Yeah Dad! Down in a sec" Stiles replied grabbing his gear and school bag.

He stomped quickly down the stairs and dropped his bags in the hall before entering the kitchen. Waiting on the countertop was a hot cooked breakfast of eggs and bacon. His father was sitting at the table sipping down the last of his coffee and powering through the morning paper. Stiles wasn't the only one running late.

"So…" Stiles said starting on the breakfast "Any cases on the go today?"

"None you need to know about" he replied in a mock warning tone.

"C'mon Dad you know I won't tell anyone" Stiles pressed him further swallowing down half a slice of toast.

"No, I know you wouldn't tell anyone" His father replied as he folded his paper and took his cup to the sink "Crashing the crime scene, getting lost for days when a murderer is on the loose _because you're looking for him _and destroying evidence is something else entirely"

"We all make mistakes" Stiles shrugged as he scooped the last of his breakfast up with toast.

"You look…nice today" He commented tone slightly intrigued.

"This old thing?" Stiles gestured to himself speaking through his last mouthful. His dad let out a snicker before taking him by the shoulders and leading him to the door.

"Just get going or you're gonna be late" He said as Stiles snatched up his bags and stepped out the front door "don't forget the eclipse"

"Sure Dad" Stiles called out with a wave over his shoulder

* * *

"Scotty, scott, scott, scott" Stiles sighed as he as his best friend made their way to their lockers "Today's the day"

"And why do you think today is different from every other day of the year?" Scott asked an amused quirk at the corner of his mouth.

"Because my friend Lydia is coming to watch us at practice," Stiles said throwing one arm over Scotts shoulder.

"And she'll notice you what? Sitting on the bench" Scott offered.

"Nope. Set it up with the coach – I'm gonna shoot the goals this time" Stiles replied flicking his shirt, deeply pleased with his cunning.

"How'd you swing that?" Scott exclaimed.

"Lets just say I may have caught a certain coach in the act of jazzercising last week" Stiles said under his breath "It's been difficult to get out of my head actually but it makes for great black-mail fodder"

"And how are you gonna get a goal?" Scott asked smile widening.

"Well" Stiles said slapping a hand on his shoulder before withdrawing his arm "That's where you come into it. You're goalie today Scott"

"Me?" Scott asked pointing to himself.

"Yep" Stiles replied as they reached their lockers.

"What a crazy coincidence" Scott exclaimed sarcastically.

"The world is full of em" Stiles agreed.

"So…you want me to miss a few?" Scott asked opening his locker and pulling out the books he needed for the next subject.

"If it's not too much on an inconvenience" Stiles with a hint of playful incredulousness.

"Ok but Allison's gonna be there so you owe me" Scott warned.

"Sure you got it – one solid. Just make it look real"

* * *

The lunchroom bustled with students collecting their lunches and choosing tables. The morning classes had gone painfully slowly. Stiles had tried playing the game he used to employ as a child and see how long he could go without looking at any clocks. In the current day and age it was extremely difficult and he had lost the game no less then 37 times during the morning. Stiles gazed around the room waiting for the light bob of long strawberry blond hair amongst the masses. There was a sound repeating near by but Stiles did not register it until a hand closed over his forearm and shook it lightly. His head flicked back to Allison and Scott who where sitting across from him

"Hmmm?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles" Allison said through a smile "I said are you going to watch the eclipse?"

"I haddn't…really…decided" Stiles replied honestly as he hadn't really thought past lacrosse practice and all that it entailed.

"It's going to be at 5" Allison continued before taking Scotts hand and squeezing it "Me and Scott are gonna watch it together from the top of the bleachers. Apparently a lot of the school's gonna be there, it's supposed to be the best view in town"

"Yeah that sounds cool" Stiles said "We'll be at the bleachers after practice anyway?"

He glanced at Scott and noticed something was off. Scott's brow was pinched and he was looking intently at the tabletop. His skin looked slightly pale.

"Scott you ok?" Stiles asked concern creeping into his voice.

"Yeah" Scott said and swallowed "Ill be fine"

Stiles eyed him doubtfully but if Scott was sure he was fine then Stiles was mostly ok with believing him.

* * *

Stiles threw on his lacrosse uniform with indecent haste oblivious to the movements of his teammates. The coaches practice pep talk which mostly seemed to consist of remember the titans quotes only vaguely caught Stiles attention as he watched the hall that led to the field. In his heart of hearts he knew a few goals wouldn't win Lydia over but today wasn't about that anyway. It was about proving that he could be more then a benchwarmer.

They walked down the hall and into the afternoon light. Stiles glanced up at the sky and could already see the moon beginning its slow ascent towards the sun. In the distance he could see the bleachers where already beginning to fill up with people angling for good seats to view the eclipse. Stiles swallowed nervously only now realizing that he would have to play for more then a few girlfriends and best friends.

As they approached the field his eyes locked on to her. She was sitting at the very top of the stands back to him. Her hair trailed down resting between her shoulder blades. She was wearing a loose pink singlet and was chatting to Allison. His fear began to melt away at the sight of her.

"Scott-" Stiles said turning to his side but found no-one there. He searched the faces of the players till he found his best friend. Scott was trailing far behind the team and his feet where sluggish in their drag across the ground.

"Scott c-mon" Stiles called willing him to hurry up. Scott gave a little jerk and doubled over hands clutching his knees to hold himself up.

"No" Stiles said glancing at the stands before looking back to Scott "Not now" He jogged to Scott's side.

"You ok?" Stiles asked.

"No" Scott groaned through clenched teeth "I feel sick"

"Maybe-maybe you can just run it off you know" Stiles offered "Maybe you just need to get moving"

"Something's wrong" Scott said with a shake of his head "I have to go"

"But Lydia-" Stiles began but Scott cut him off glaring up at Stiles from his hunched position.

"Stiles!" he snapped eyes golden and face a sickly pallor.

"Alright, Alright" Stiles said pulling Scotts arm over his shoulder and helping him back to the changing rooms. He threw one last look to the stands "Maybe you could try to time your crisis's a little better in the future"

* * *

Scott was sticky with sweat by the time Stiles helped him into the back seat of his jeep. He curled his knees up to his chest restraining whimpers and Stile's disappointment was nullified by his growing concern. He glanced around the bustling school car park filled with people arriving and heading to the lacrosse field. He rounded to the driver's side hoping no one had seen him helping Scott onto the backseat. He jumped in starting the car and turned to Scott.

"What should we do? Should we go to the hospital?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know" Scott bit out "No…I think I'm going to change"

"No dude – you can't" Stiles hissed, "There are people everywhere"

"Take me home" Scott said pleadingly and Stiles complied pushing the jeep into reverse and backing out of his spot.

"So what's going on?" stiles asked, "Talk to me Scott what's happening?"

"I was feeling weird at lunch then my body started to hurt" Scott paused to tense up "It's pretty bad now"

"Could you have been poisoned or something?" Stiles asked.

"No…I don't think so…I would have smelled it" Scott said shaking his head eyes squeezed shut.

"Ok" Stiles mind raced trying to think of what else it could be. As they drove out of the school grounds stiles noticed people on the street where beginning to stare skywards. Stiles checked his watch to see it was 4:15 "What about the eclipse? Does that count as something? Is it like a full moon?"

"Stiles. I. Don't. Know" Scott says breathlessly from the backseat "My heart feels like it's gonna beat out of my chest"

"Ok just take it easy - breathe" Stiles ordered while Scott forced slow breaths in and out "Not poising, you haven't been shot, uh you don't have wolf allergies-"

"Maybe we should ask Derek" Scott bit out expression creasing into pain.

"No way" Stiles flat out refused "He's never any help. He'll just tell you to join his stupid pack"

"Fine" Scott snapped "So you take me home and then what?"

"Handcuff you to the radiator and wait - worst case scenario you wolf out and are stuck to the radiator for the night" Stiles explained, "When's your mum home?"

"Not till morning"

"Perfect"

Stiles sped to Scott's house all the while listening to his best friends cries and moans from the back seat. The second they arrived Stiles leapt out and opened the back door. Shadows had bloomed around Scott's eyes and his canines were sharp and long. As Stiles pulled him out and helped him up to the house he wondered if Scott where caught in the middle of a transformation as he didn't seem to be all wolf or all human. Scott passed Stiles his keys leaning against him heavily eyes tightly closed as though even light was too much to handle.

Stiles unlocked the door and helped Scott upstairs to his room. Once Scott was propped up against a wall Stiles rushed back downstairs to collect their bags and the handcuffs from the boot of his car. As he pulled the bags from the back he glanced up. The moon was close to the sun now the black shape hanging ominously in the sky.

Stiles tossed the bags over his shoulder and jogged back up to the house dumping them in the hallways closet. He took the stairs two at a time and opened Scott's bedroom door cautiously not sure if he would find Scott or an angry werewolf.

In the middle of the room he lay. His body writhed on the ground eyes flickering gold and rolling upwards. Quiet pained rumbles gurgled at the back of his throat and Stiles released the handcuffs moving to Scott's side. He grabbed his shoulders and pressed them back into the floorboards in an effort to keep him still. His heart thumped in his chest mind racing through all the things he knew about werewolves, none of them mentioning epileptic fits.

"Scott" he tried "Scott can you hear me?"

Scott's body started to jolt and his expression gave no signs of awareness. Stiles couldn't bring himself to chain Scott up in his near-catatonic state. Scott shouted head pitching back and body following with a painful arch. Stiles knew that there was one person who knew more then he ever would about werewolves. Watching Scott's pale shaking form made his mind up.

"Scott if you can hear me I'm gonna get Derek ok?" Stiles said trying to sound reassuring. He stood striding out of the room eyes holding on Scott till the last second "I'll be back ok? I'll be back - just hang on!"

* * *

The blue jeep screeched around the corner and flew down the empty road. Stiles checked the sky though squinted eyes. High above the black sphere seemed to touch the suns surface and Stiles swore flooring the accelerator. He knew Scott's attack couldn't be coincidence it had to have something to do with the eclipse.

"Why do we have to cut these things so damn close" Stiles recited, no-one there to hear his Back to The Future Quote. He felt Scott's absence sorely then and glanced at his phone sitting face up in the messenger seat. The screen was blank.

"Text me Scott! Text me and tell me you're awake" Stiles muttered. In the distance the shell of Derek's house came into view between the trees and he let out an irritated "ah-ha!"

"C'mon baby, c'mon, c'mon" Stiles begged his car to go faster finally screeching to a stop by the side of the road. He yanked the key's out, unclipped his seat belt and leapt from the car scarcely pausing to slam the door behind him. He shot through the forest leaves and twigs splitting underfoot. He knew Derek could hear him.

"Derek!" Stiles shouted waiting to see the front door above the porch open "Derek!" He ran left and right avoiding trees and stumbling over branches. He tripped and nearly fell mid run but righted himself and kept on going. As he reached the front yard he felt a cold shiver run up his spine and noticed the sunlight began to fade. He threw a look skyward to see the black circle half over the sun. He took off again feet thumping up the wooden steps of the porch.

"Derek!" Stiles shouted beating on the door with his fist and jiggling the handle "Derek I need to talk to you! Derek!"

"Get out of here Stiles!" Derek's voice shouted back reverberating through the door. Stiles knew Derek would have heard him coming.

"No man! Scott's in trouble! He's wolfing out and seizing I think he's sick" Stiles called the wooden door unyielding under his fist.

"I said GO! Fuck off" Came Derek's harsh voice from behind the door. Stiles could hear the cadence of a rolling warning snarl in Derek's tone. Stiles grit his teeth.

"Not till you tell me what's wrong with Scott!" Stiles shot back kicking the door "Help us!"

Darkness fell over the forest and Stiles looked at the trees, shade hanging heavy on the branches.

"Derek!"

"LEAVE!" Derek roared.

The temperature fell.

"NO!"

The front door issued a harsh snap as it ripped open and Stiles took a step back. Derek launched from the darkness behind the door barreling into Stiles and sent them both sailing off the porch. They hit the ground the impact forcing the air from Stile's lungs. Stiles gasped gaping up at Derek's werewolf form looming over him more monster then man. His eyes burned red with fury and Stiles shrieked. He struggled but Derek's hands and powerful upper body pinned him still. Derek roared the sound guttural and so loud it shook Stiles to his very core. Stiles let out a terrified shout as the gnashing huge teeth filled his vision and then there was nothing.

* * *

Stiles raked in a gasp eyes blinking open. He tried to catch his breath blurry sight clearing to take in his bedroom. His giant snowboarding decal hovered above him cementing the knowledge that he really was home. He let his eyes slide closed again. He did a quick mental check of all his facilities and found his body to be thankfully intact and without injury. He was amazed that Derek had not made good his frequent promise to rip Stiles throat out and let out a long grateful sigh.

As his drowsy haze began to clear he wondered how he'd made it home the night before. All he could remember was going to Derek's to get help for Scott. He sat bolt up in bed snatching his mobile off the bedside table and flicking into the text screen. His fingers flew over the keys firing off five texts in a matter of seconds.

Stiles Stilinski: Scott

Stiles Stilinski: Scott u ok?

Stiles Stilinski: Scott what happened?

Stiles Stilinski: Why haven't u texted me yet man?

Stiles Stilinski: SCOTT

Scott McCall: Chill Stiles, gimmie time to reply

Stiles breathed a sigh of pure relief. He fell back onto his bed sighing heavily through a smile.

Scott McCall: I'm fine dude. Last thing I remember was u going 2 get the cuffs then I passed out

Scott McCall: I woke on the floor this morning feeling fine. There's some claw marks around my room but nothing else is damaged. What happened 2 u?

Stiles sat up, swung his legs over the edge of his bed and stood to make his way to his draws.

Stiles Stilinski: Went 2 c Derek. Sour wolf did jack all. He tackled me off the porch and scared the crap outta me –

Something moved in his peripheral vision and Stiles looked up to see Derek shirtless in the corner. Stiles shouted and fell back onto his bed staring wide eyed at the corner. His stomach dropped as Derek vanished from view. Slowly he sat up Derek re-appearing. His mind tried to understand what was happening.

"Oh my god" Stiles hushed as Derek mimicked him. He touched his face and Derek did the same "It's-it's" Stiles stuttered falling off his bed onto his hands and knees. He crawled over and reached out pressing his fingers into the cool glass of the mirror on the inside of his opened closet door.

"OH MY GOD!" He shouted leaping away from the mirror as if it where on fire voice now obviously an octave lower and rougher then Stiles was used to "OH MY-" He made it half way through his second cry when his Dad's voice sounded from below.

"Stiles is that you?"

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit" Stiles swore through Derek's mouth walking over to the door "uh-uhm" he raised his voice trying to find the right pitch, Derek's tone sounding ridiculous "Yeah Dad, feeling a bit sick actually" he pretended to clear his throat.

"Your voice sounds terrible"

"Yeah I might stay home" Stiles called back "You head to work…I'll uh I'll go back to bed for a few hours"

"You sure you don't want me to bring you anything?"

"Yeah dad I'm fine" Stiles assured him walking back over to his mirror rubbing his eyes before gazing at the reflection. What stared back was a pair of bright green surprised eyes under dark heavy eyebrows. Stiles dragged his palm across the rough stubble scattered over his chin and back through the sleek black hair

"Nooo I am not fine so far from fine how did this happen?" he spoke listening to Derek's voice.

Stiles closed his eyes tight then opened them and Derek remained. He slapped himself hard and pinched himself to no avail. Derek was still there standing where he was standing. He found it difficult to even produce pain. In spite of this he decided he was not dreaming. He paced back and forth across the bedroom glancing at the mirror every now and then. No matter how many times he stared at the mirror the image did not change into a skinny, shorthaired teen. He was, without a doubt, in Derek's body.

"Ok" Stiles said to the mirror "Ok. Ok ok. I'll go see Derek. This has to be his fault. Yep. Gotta be"

His phone buzzed nearly making Stiles jump out of his new skin. He whipped the phone off his bed sheets.

Scott McCall: Stiles are u there?

Stiles Stilinski: Yeah man, hit you back in a minute

With a gentle flick of the wrist Stiles tossed his phone meaning for it to land on the foot of the bed. It twisted fiercely through the air and ricocheted off the headboard making Stiles jolt before landing on his pillow.

"Wha-" the word died on the tip of his tongue as a sound needled its way into his ear. He pressed a hand over his ear and looked down the hallway realizing with astonishment that the sound was not coming from his house. Slowly he removed his hand as he recognized it was a tv. He went to his window and leaned out following the noise. Through his neighbors window he could see a soap opera playing on their tv set. He leaned back in through the window staring down at the street trying to curb his surprise. He sniffed the air and immediately coughed and let out a disgusted

"Aw!" quickly he searched for the offending item discovering it to be a pair of dirty socks under his bed "So that's where you went" he said holding them as far from his face as he could on his way to the dirty clothes basket. He dropped them in and snapped the lid shut wondering how he could not have noticed the stench before.

"Well duh I'm an alpha now" Stiles snorted to himself as he opened his clothes draw. He pulled out the largest t-shirt he had, one he'd ordered over the Internet but had been sent in the wrong size. As he held it out in front of himself the idea sunk in and he froze. He looked down at his arm and tensed it watching the muscle and sinew roll under his skin. He walked over to the mirror t-shirt in hand and stared into this reflection with a grin. There was a unique opportunity here, Stiles thought to himself, and it would be a pity to waste it.

"I am batman"

He slammed the closet door pulled on the t-shirt and grabbed his mobile.

Stiles Stilinski: Meet me in the car park in 20. Stiles out.


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken him under 5 minutes to get to school by foot and while it was far faster then usual the school day was already well into the second period when he arrived. Stiles had never felt so alive. Between his home and the school every roof he'd effortlessly leaped to, every tree he'd swung down from and every road he'd leapt over had made him feel more like an incredible super hero. He'd seen Scott and Derek move this way so many times but had no idea it would still cause an adrenaline rush especially for Derek. He assumed Derek's body would have been used to this kind of movement since he was a kid but somehow the zing of adrenaline still zapped through him.

He strode onto the school grounds pumped by his new prowess and checked his watch. He knew Scott would be coming out soon toilet hall pass no doubt dangling from his grasp. Stiles looked around and found it. The perfect place for Scott to see him. It was all about the set-up. He walked over to a tree that stood directly opposite to the front doors of the school and leaned against it arms crossed mimicking the sourwolf whose body he now inhabited. As he waited he contemplated Derek's extreme lack of good humor and what a waste it was that this much fun was wasted on someone so morose. He sure as hell wasn't going to waste it. It was not long before the doors opened Scott stepping out onto the pavement. At first he didn't notice Stiles as he walked down to the car park his mind most likely on other things (Allison).

He stopped dead the moment he reached the middle of the car park his face morphing from shock to confusion to anger. Stiles took in Scott's colourful array of expressions with deep satisfaction. He watched as Scott snapped out of it and sprung back into action striding across the parking lot to where Stiles waited.

"Derek what are you doing here!?" Scott snarled.

"Free world Scott" Stiles said. Scott gave the area a cursory glance though Stiles doubted a single detail of their surroundings had gone unnoticed.

"Where's Stiles" Scott asked darkly.

"Don't know" Stiles replied with a slight shrug "Is he supposed to be here?" Scotts scowl softened slightly.

"Look you can't be here on school property in the middle of the day someone might see you - what do you want?" Stiles couldn't help the smirk that slipped onto his lips. Scott paused his tirade and slowly raised a finger to point "and…why are you smiling?"

"I always smile" Stiles replied simply.

"Dude I don't think I have ever seen you smiling" Scott thought about it for a moment "Ever"

"Well I re-evaluated my attitude and actually I'm really tired of being a sour whiny bitchsqealer all the time" Stiles continued "So get used to the smile"

Scott's eyes narrowed mouth hanging slack in a silent 'wha?' It seemed to occur to Scott to take in Stiles in his entirety as he gazed down at his clothes.

"You're clothes are too small…are those tan chinos?!" Scott said pointing to Stile's pants clearly aghast to see Derek out of black denim and leather. Stiles had been slightly shocked too when he'd checked the outfit before leaving his room not one hour ago.

"Khaki" Stiles replied feeling that this was undoubtedly the best prank ever; he had already filed several of Scott's expressions away for rainy days. Scott's focus seemed to yo-yo up and down Stile's expression and outfit till he took a step back. Stiles could smell some hostility in the movement. It was strange the way senses worked for werewolves.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Dude it's me" Stiles said through his smile waiting for the reaction.

"I said" Scott snarled eyes flashing golden "Who. Are. You"

Stiles could not hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. Scott's eyebrows shot up at Stile's reaction the wolf side seeming to slide right off him.

"It's me Stiles" Stiles said.

"No" Scott whispered disbelievingly.

"Yes" Stiles replied. Scott sniffed the air for a moment and shook his head.

"It's really me man. Your best friend since kindergarten" Stiles said and when the lasting skepticism did not leave his friend's face he picked one of the secrets from their 'swear-we-will-never-tell-anyone-about-this' memories "When we were 8 you and me spilled glue on your mums carpet and later blamed the cat. Our mastery of lying point blank has gotten much better since then" Scott narrowed his eyes and leaned forward staring hard into Stile's gaze. Stiles remained still for a few moments under the scrutiny but boredom soon took over.

"Look dude I know I said I wanted to try making out but I'm in Derek's body right now…might that be a little weird?" Stiles deadpanned. The joke worked as Scott leaned back.

"OH MY GOD STILES!" the quintessentially part wine part shout shot from Scotts mouth "What the hell!? How did this happen?!"

"I don't know!" Stiles replied "I went to Derek's house to get help for you last night. He wouldn't help me of coarse. He tackled me off the porch then attacked me"

"What do you mean attacked you?" Scott asked not alone in his surprise at Derek's excessive reaction.

"I thought he was going to bite my face off cause he went for me more wolfed out then I've ever seen him before. I think I passed out cause everything went black before I felt him actually bite me and then when I woke up I was in my room in Derek's body"

"So you don't remember anything after him going to bite you?" Scott asked.

"No" Stiles answered thinking hard about that blank space in his memory "But I'm thinking this has gotta have something to do with the eclipse. You getting sick – me winding up in Derek's body all of it"

"So what are you going to do?" Scott asked, "Go to Derek?"

"First I'm gonna have some fun" Stiles answered as though it was a stupid question.

"Stiles" Scott said in a worried tone.

"No seriously when is the opportunity going to come around again to literally have Derek in the palm of my hand?" Stiles tried to reason with him "I could fuck with Jackson, I could fight by your side, I am Batman!"

"That's not the first time you've said that is it?" Scott asked still unimpressed with the idea.

"We know each other way too well" Stiles replied without missing a beat.

"Apparently not"

"Come on Scott I wanna be a werewolf for the day let me be a werewolf for the day" Stiles said placing a hand on Scott's shoulder and trying on the most pleading face he could muster.

"Dude don't look at me like that" Scott said pulling out of Stile's grasp.

"Then ditch school and come have fun with me" Stiles countered.

"No stiles" Scott said "We have to get you back into your body"

"No we have to go tp the church bell tower. Can you imagine how long they'll wonder how anyone got it up there-"

"STILES!"

Stiles let out a yip and turned to look down at the entrance of the car park. It was the penultimate outer body experience. There he was storming down road towards the school jacket swaying loosely on his lean frame as he walked. The cuffs of his pants dragged on the ground behind his heels. His expression was a dark firm scowl strange on the bright fresh face. His entire demeanor was bent on antagonism as if trying to compensate for his new stature. Every inch of his body was Stile's every mannerism was Derek's.

He felt his pulse kick up and for a moment the same embarrassment he always had around Derek when he knew Derek could _hear_ how scared he was twisted in his stomach. Then he realized – he was the werewolf now. He relaxed.

"Derek" Stiles replied holding up a hand in greeting. Scott looked from one to the other dazed by the sheer strangeness of watching Stiles in Derek's body greet Derek in Stile's. To Scott watching a testy Stiles and a hyperactive Derek must have been utterly unbelievable and for a moment Stiles wished he could see things from his perspective.

"You're looking incredibly handsome today Derek" Stiles said with an easy droll "Did you do something new with your hair?"

"I'll rip you in two" Derek snarled the sound falling short of threatening in Stile's pitch.

"Oh yeah with what? Last time I checked you don't even have sharp nails" Stiles said pointing to Derek's hands "Trimmed em last week buddy"

"I'll get a knife" Derek swore.

"Why don't you try it" Stiles replied patting his board chest, "I'm pretty sure your body is damn near bullet proof"

"Cut it out!" Scott spoke over them before turning to Derek "Derek how did this happen?"

Derek broke from trying to kill Stiles with his stare to glare at Scott.

"Solar eclipses effect the moon cycle" Derek explained "They cause an instability in the metaphysical change that takes place when humans transform into werewolves. That makes the change difficult to control, unpredictable and sometimes leads to a transference of the human soul"

"So that's why I felt so sick. Because my genetic makeup was unstable" Scott mused astonished at the seriousness of his previous condition, "That sounds serious"

"It's only bad while the eclipse is happening. Once it's over it no longer effects us" Derek replied.

"Uh I think this counts as still being effected" Stiles exclaimed gesturing to both Derek and himself "Are you trying to tell me that the eclipse caused us to switch souls?"

"Yes" Derek snapped.

"Well why didn't I switch souls with Scott. I was with him all day" Stiles said looking to Scott.

"There has to be physical contact at the moment of greatest instability. When the moon completely covers the sun. That's why I told you to fuck off. I was trying to get rid of you before it happened" Derek finished the explanation with a growl "But you never god damn listen"

"Hey you where the one who tackled me off the porch ok, you could have stayed in the house. If we're going to play the blame game here the onus is definitely on you"

He glared back in reply but Stiles knew how to read his own expression. There was something somber in his eyes, something Derek was holding back. Currently Stiles could care less about Derek's inability to share anything.

"So this isn't permanent right?" He asked trying to take on a more serious tone.

"No we will change back" Derek replied but shifted his weight restlessly.

"That's not all is it?" Scott said also keenly able to read Stile's body language even if for once it wasn't really his.

"It won't happen till I'm at peace" Derek confirmed expression marred with displeasure.

"Till you're dead?" Stiles offered.

Derek reached up slapping Stiles hard across the back of his head.

"No you idiot till I'm peaceful - the transformation is caused by instability which means I have to create stability so that things can slip back into place" Derek replied as Stiles rubbed the back of his head.

"This will never get old" Scott said looking between the two of them "You just slapped him on the back of the head- it will never get old"

"Shut up" Stiles and Derek said simultaneously.

"Ok ok" Scott said checking his phone "Listen my hall pass expired like 10 minutes ago and even though I really need to see more of this" He said nodding at the two of them "I have to go" he glanced at Stiles "Catch you at lunch?"

"Yeah I'll wear a hoodie. No-one will know" Stiles replied and with a tight nod Scott turned and jogged away. Once Scott was gone Stiles felt the silence begin to set in.

"So have you like…ever felt peaceful?" Stile's asked looking back to Derek once Scott was out of view. It was strange to watch his own expression glower back with such a sour flare. He didn't even know he could look sour till that moment "Ok this might take some time then. Have you considered yoga?"

Derek grit his teeth, turned on his heel and began to walk away.

"Wait man! Hey wait! I've got a test on tomorrow Derek and I can't walk in there like this" Stiles called after him "We have to work out logistics of living like this till you're zen"

"Don't care" Derek called without looking back "Being around you is the least productive way to find peace"

Stiles knew he had to stop Derek and the idea immediately popped into his head.

"You should care!" Stiles shouted after him "Unless of coarse you want your naked body plastered all over the internet"

Derek froze and slowly looked back as Stiles begun to pull his t-shirt up over his abs.

"Derek Hale caught streaking on the beacon hills high school lacrosse field" Stiles said the title of the imaginary headline with a flourish "Derek Hale caught shopping naked at the local supermarket"

"You wouldn't" Derek hissed through clenching teeth.

"Derek Hale caught bare as the very day he was born at the local old ladies home" Stiles said pulling the t-shirt up further so his chest was showing. "I would Derek and there's only one way to stop me"

Derek ran back over pulling the t-shirt down.

"Fine" he said and took a moment to think, "What's the test for?"

"Maths" Stiles answered.

"Good" Derek grit out.

"And I think it's best if we stay at each others houses" Stiles said "I don't want my dad to find you sitting on my bed in my room in my clothes"

"What!?" Derek exclaimed.

"Hey as far as I can see you get the better deal here – I get to live in a half burned down shack" Stiles said then all of a sudden he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and yanked down to Derek's level.

"Stiles one day not too long from now I will have my body back and I will remember everything you've said to me" Derek bit out menacingly and there was something in the unsaid threat that made Stiles turn cold. Stile's cleared his throat.

"So shall we meet up outside my house at like 6 tonight?" Stiles asked proud that his voice didn't break as he said it "You take my keys I take your car?"

"Fine" Derek agreed and let go of Stile's shirt. He gave Stiles a long hard look and then walked away. Stiles let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and watched his body walk all the way down to the school gates.

"And Stiles?" Derek's voice carried all the way to Stiles werewolf ears from the gate "You don't need my car"

Stiles grinned.

"No I don't"

* * *

Stiles casually sidled up to the lockers and leaned against them with one elbow looking down at the back of her opened locker door.

"Hey Lydia" He said trying to hit just the right note of flirtatious and casual. Lydia glanced out and gave him a confused look. She hesitated before saying

"Hey"

"Couldn't help but notice how amazingly beautiful you look," Stiles said flashing the same broad smile Derek had used to distract the receptionist down at the police station. It was a blinding smile and he did not expect her to hold out under it's glare.

"I'm sorry who are you?" She asked. He steeled himself against an internal frown. It was incredible how immune Lydia could be to come ons. For a moment he wondered if she could sense him behind Derek's green eyes.

"My names…" He began brain desperately searching for a name that wasn't Stiles or Derek "Miguel. I'm a friend of Scotts. He told me what your name was and I've been trying to get the balls up to talk to you for days"

"Really?" she said and there was something curly about the way she said it. Stiles could tell she was breaking.

"Yeah" he said leaning a down closer and tensing his muscles "So as I was saying you're super hot"

"Well ah you're not so bad yourself" She said pausing deliberately eyes flicking down and up his physique "If you want to continue this conversation somewhere more private…another time another place…" she pushed up onto her tippy toes and kissed him teasingly. Stiles thought he was going to explode.

"I'd be open to that"

"Well-pshh" Stiles said, with a shrug he hoped was careless, scarcely able to believe his ears "Yeah. I mean that sounds cool"

She stared at him for a moment as if waiting for something then held out her hand.

"Phone number" she whispered. Stiles felt like slapping himself in the head.

"Actually do you mind if I get yours cause my phone is kinda playing up right now" Stiles spluttered out feeling his facade of 'cool' crumbling. She let out an unimpressed huff before turning back to her locker and retrieving a sharpie. She grabbed his wrist and scribbled her number onto it.

"Don't you dare forget to call me" She said with a wink, locked her locker and sauntered down the hall.

"I-I will most certainly not forget to call you" Stiles said to himself staring at the scribbling on his wrist which ended with 'xo'

It felt like he'd died and gone to heaven and considered if it would be so bad being in Derek's body indefinitely. The bell above his head rang and unable to rid himself of his giddy stupor he decided to pay Jackson a visit next. After all he had no idea how long it would be before Derek gained peace. He could be meditating right now.

* * *

Stiles slouched into the cafeteria wearing the largest hoodie he owned. In spite of the fact that it mostly hid his build and face the rest of the hall and all it's tables and chairs seemed smaller then usual making Stiles feel self conscious as he slumped into the seat next to Scott.

"Hey man" he said conspiratorially snatching a cookie off Scotts lunch tray.

"Still weird" Scott said without looking at him.

"Where's Allison?" Stiles asked unable to see her anywhere in the room.

"Studying in the library. I told her I had to pull out cause I was doing some drills with the coach. Figured the less people knew about this the better" Scott answered. Stiles flushed with slight guilt.

"Ahum…" Stiles said "I may have seen Jackson and Lydia already"

"What?!" Scott exclaimed "what where you thinking? And stop grinning it just looks creepy on Derek's face"

"I can't" Stiles replied beaming "Scott I scared the crap out of Jackson"

"Really?" Scott asked loosing the battle to try and reprimand his friend. Stiles could tell it gave him a kick to know Jackson was pulled down a few pegs.

"Oh yeah man, oh yeah" Stiles replied with an exaggerated nod "He was in the locker room right getting ready for lunch and I snuck up behind him and I roared Scott"

"What?!" Scott exclaimed excitedly "Are you serious?!"

"Yes I werewolf roared from behind the lockers then I charged up to him and told him to stop being such a fucking dick" Stiles replied.

"What did he say?" Scott asked.

"He was so so scared" Stiles said through a bout of laugher "he was quivering like 'noooo please don't hurt me'. I'm not gonna lie – it kind of made my life. Being a you-know-what is totally awesome"

"It is pretty sweet when it's not wrecking my social life" Scott said with a hint of lamenting in his tones.

"It kind of gave you one to begin with" Stile reminded him.

"True" Scott conceded "So what happened with Lydia?"

"Dude I kissed her" Stiles said reverently as if the memory was sacred. It was as though he could still feel those rosy pink lips on his and the smell of the perfume in her hair. Scott's cheerful expression slackened.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Um because I've been trying since 3rd grade-" Stiles began but Scott cut him off.

"No I mean why now?" Scott said gesturing to Stile's form "She's going to think that Derek hit on her not you"

The realization dawned on Stiles. Somehow he had managed not to look at it in that way before. He hissed a snort and sat back in his seat.  
"Doesn't that bother you?" Scott asked.

"Pshh no" Stiles lied.

"Ok now I'm seeing Derek" Scott said.

"Look it's me in here ok" Stiles replied feeling anger twist in his stomach and he taped his fingertips on his chest "It's me where it counts and I'm sick of her breezing past me in the corridors not taking a seconds notice of me besides I got to kiss her Scott"

"Stiles-" Scott tried to calm him down realizing he'd hit a nerve but Stiles cut him off by standing before he could finish.

"No. I got to kiss Lydia Martin and it felt fucking great" he spat before storming away.

Scott McCall: Come on man  
Scott McCall: How many texts do I have to send?  
Scott McCall: Hit me back  
Scott McCall: Stiles

Stiles sat on the curb outside his house watching text after text appear from Scott. After having spent the day in a werewolf body Stiles had begun to question his adamant stance against being a werewolf. There was definitely a magnetism Derek's body seemed to exude and Stiles could tell Scott had it as well. Before he was a werewolf Stiles was just like Scott. Stiles felt in some ways he even had a foot up cause he was pretty well liked by everyone for his good sense of humor and style. However the moment Scott became a werewolf everyone was tripping over themselves to talk to him.

He'd never told Scott but he had wondered weather Scott's being a werewolf was a large part of why he and Allison were dating or had even met. That same charisma had even ended in Lydia having a go at Scott during the full moon. The thought still made his skin crawl and he put the memory aside and wondered instead would it be so bad to be a werewolf instead of being 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones.

"Stiles"

Stiles looked up to see his body walking towards him down the street. Stiles shook the shiver in his shoulders at the oddness and stood sliding his phone into his too-tight-chinos.

"Hey Derek" Stiles said fishing his keys out of his pocket "How was your day?"

"Just gimmie your keys" Derek grumbled stepping up onto the sidewalk.

"Mine was great thanks for asking" Stiles replied holding the keys out "Not at peace yet I see?"

"Getting further from it every minute" Derek said reaching out and grabbing into the keys but Stiles did not let them go.

"There's a few things first" Stiles said and Derek attempted a growl that sounded like an almost comedic 'arrrr'.

"Naw" Stile snickered "That was cute"

"Give. Me. The. Keys" Derek bit out.

"Ok ok ok" Stiles said seriously "Behave yourself, don't trash my room, be nice to my dad and pretend to be sick because I faked being sick this morning so I could get out of seeing him like this"

"Right" Derek said yanking the keys from Stile's grip "Anything else?"

"Talk to Scott tomorrow he'll show you where my classes are" Stiles explained. Derek breathed a heavy huff out of his nose and turned to walk up the path to his house.

"Always a pleasure" Stiles called up to him as he unlocked the front door and closed it with a slam. He let out a deep sigh hoping his dad didn't cotton on to his son's radical change in personality.

Stiles ran to Derek's house full pelt sure he was clocking at least 40mph. He didn't particularly want to get there quickly he just wanted to see how fast Derek could go. He made a mental note that he would have to try out as many of Derek's strengths as possible being that he may have to be avoiding them in the very near future. Soon enough the dilapidated house came into view and Stiles let out a small sigh of relief.

In truth there was a curious kind of anticipation about staying in the house. He'd always wanted to stay in a haunted house. He had even tried to rope Scott into going to one when they where 14 but Scott had backed out at the last moment. Now that he was older and a werewolf he felt like he could handle whatever ghosts might creek out of the woodworks alone. He leapt up the steps in a single bound feeling pretty proud of himself. He opened the door and a whole new kind of horror froze him to the spot.


End file.
